Familia
by Higary
Summary: La pequeña historia de cómo se conocieron Sherlock Holmes, alfa y el único detective consultor del mundo, y el médico omega y antiguo militar, John Watson, quien terminaría convirtiéndose en su compañero de vida. Advertencias: Omegaverse y mpreg.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Este fue el primer johnlock que escribí, ojalá les guste, así que espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La trama está inspirada en la adaptación hecha por la BBC y culpa de mis desvaríos.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **FAMILIA**

.

Sherlock Holmes, el mejor (y único) detective consultor del mundo y un intimidante alfa, solía ser catalogado como un psicópata debido a su poco tacto, nulo interés en los sentimientos y las relaciones personales, además de su emoción ante las escenas de crimen especialmente perturbadoras. Sin embargo todo eso había empezado a cambiar desde que conoció a quien se convertiría en su compañero de aventuras, blogger, mejor amigo e incluso más: el Capitán John Watson, un doctor del ejército dado de baja debido a una lesión. El omega más peculiar que Sherlock pudiese conocer.

.

Sus seres queridos más cercanos solían bromear con que los papeles de esos dos estaban volteados: Sherlock era el alfa, pero se comportaba más como un omega dramático; mientras que John era el omega que podría intimidar incluso al más férreo alfa (sólo había que preguntarle a Mycroft Holmes, a quien le tocó vivirlo en primera fila). Tal vez eso mismo era lo que los complementaba y después de muchos casos, algunas parejas espontáneas para John, un falso suicidio por parte de Sherlock y que éste convenciera a su hermano de raptar a John el día en que iba a comprometerse, ambos hombres terminaron uniéndose como pareja.

.

A pesar de ello su relación no tuvo grandes cambios a primera vista; ya parecían un matrimonio desde antes de enlazarse. En la intimidad sí se volvieron más cariñosos, sobre todo Sherlock, quien de manera espontánea abrazaba a su omega o le tomaba de la mano cuando salían de casa. El gran cambio vino cuando John quedó embarazado, algo que el doctor no esperaba debido a su edad y sus antecedentes en el ejército. Al principio ambos se aterraron con la noticia, para después soltarse a reír y comenzar a prepararse para la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

.

Fue un embarazo peculiar, ya que John no manifestó grandes molestias salvo los antojos y el incremento en su apetito (su madre había sido igual). Sherlock fue el paranoico que le prohibió pisar las escenas de crimen desde que supieran la noticia, pues no pensaba arriesgar para nada las vidas de su esposo e hijo. Se apresuraba en resolver los casos y regresar pronto a casa, incluso fue capaz de tragarse su orgullo para pedirle a Mycroft que usara su sistema de vigilancia e incluso asignara algunos hombres que vigilaran a John tanto en Baker Street como en la clínica, cuando iba a trabajar. Resultó que su hermano ya se había anticipado y estaba bastante pendiente de la salud y seguridad de su cuñado.

.

El parto fue toda una locura. Sherlock no había querido aceptar casos en las últimas semanas por si el bebé se adelantaba, pero la propia reina era quien solicitaba su ayuda, así que Mycroft y John lo obligaron a aceptar. El buen Greg Lestrade se encontraba de vacaciones, así que no dudó en ofrecerse en cuidar a su amigo Watson. Justo cuando Sherlock ya había encontrado todas las pistas y estaba concluyendo la resolución del caso, recibió una llamada de su hermano indicando que John había entrado en labor de parto y lo habían trasladado al hospital. Justo cuando estaba listo para echarse a correr, un automóvil negro recogió al detective para llevarlo con su omega.

.

Debido a las complicaciones que sabía podría tener, John se había puesto tan nervioso que no quiso soltar la mano de Greg. Por este gesto el médico que lo revisaba creyó que Lestrade era su alfa y lo obligaron a cambiarse para entrar a la sala de partos con él. Cuando finalmente Sherlock llegó al lugar y se enteró de esto, casi corre al inspector a patadas de no ser porque pudo observar que Greg había hecho un gran trabajo tranquilizando a John.

.

-Es tan lindo –comentaba John una vez que pudo recuperarse en su habitación y las enfermeras le llevaron a su hijo

-Sí –respondió Sherlock, sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos oscuros que adornaban su cabecita-. Supongo que con lo que hizo por ti, Gavin se ganó el derecho a ser su padrino.

-Se llama Greg –corrigió-. Y estoy de acuerdo, aunque dudo que a Mycroft le agrade la idea… Esa es una razón más para que escogieras a Greg, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.

.

El pequeño William Hamish Holmes se convirtió en el tesoro de su familia. John adoraba arrullarlo y sentirlo contra su pecho. Sherlock seguía siendo igual de paranoico cuando debían salir y llevar al bebé con ellos. Él jamás pensó que fuera posible que se comportara de esa manera, pero tampoco nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien con quien deseara unirse y formar una familia. Y emplearía todas sus habilidades para mantenerla a salvo.


End file.
